In A World Of Deception
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Mikoto knew she was never a great mother but now was her chance to fix that. Going against her husband she pleads with the child of the gods to stop Sasuke from killing Itachi. Secrets are soon unveiled and many things spiral out of control. Side Note: Takes place during Itachi and Sasuke's fight. Kagome/? Itachi or Sasuke VOTE
1. Chapter 1

Title: In A World Of Deception

Pairing: Kagome/? Itachi or Sasuke

Summary: Mikoto knew she was never a great mother but now was her chance to fix that. Going against her husband she pleads with the child of the gods to stop Sasuke from killing Itachi. Secrets are soon unveiled and many things spiral out of control.

Side Note: Takes place during Itachi and Sasuke's fight

Mikoto cried as she looked within the Mirror of Life. How could things have turned out so wrong? Why wasn't she strong enough to stand up against her husband and help protect her eldest son?

Fugaku scowled as he stepped up behind his wife. He watched as Sasuke escaped Itachi's Tsukiyomi.

"Leave it be Mikoto." He ordered.

Mikoto whipped around and glared at him. She had stood by and allowed him to control her and her children for far to long. She did nothing as he planed to revolt against Konoha. She let him use her son as a weapon. But no more. It was time she put her foot down. "No."

Fugaku's eyes widened. "What? Did you just deny me." He demanded. No one denied him most especially his wife.

Her dark eyes met his own cold onyx. She noticed the twitch of his lips moving downward showing his displeasure. "I have stood by you even when you were in the wrong. But no more. I will not stand by and watch as my sons destroy themselves!" Her face told him of her anger at him. "Now move." She ordered.

He stood still. He was not going to move and she would obey him. Mikoto's eyes flashed red before the Sharingan formed. Fugaku's eyes widened. She had the Sharingan? How had he never noticed!

"Move." And when he remained still she gave an impressive growl and pushed past him. Fugaku stumbled from shock. Did she just- just push him? He turned to give her a piece of his mind only to see her gone.

"Damn it Mikoto!" He exclaimed as he poofed away intent on stopping his wife.

Mikoto panted as she took to the trees. Knowing her `beloved` husband he had already figured out half of her plan and was on his way to stop her.

'Not this time Fugaku.' She thought as she avoided his strong arms. Her Sharingan flared as she watched his movements become slow. He may have been the head of their clan, chief of the task force, and her husband but she far exceeded him. She was one of the strongest ANBU of Konoha along with her best friend Kushina Uzamaki. Fugaku was just a regular ANBU with a Sharingan.

She dodged his hand and spun on her foot but she wasn't fast enough. Fugaku caught her and kept her caged within his arms.

"Stop this foolishness now Mikoto! That is an order!" Mikoto stopped her struggling and looked into his Sharingan eyes with her Sharingan lazily spinning.

"Oh, Fugaku." She whispered making her voice sound docile. Fugaku smirked in triumph. "I refuse to be the submissive little wife anymore." His smirk turned into a frown. "I will save my babies!" And she slipped down his arms and in between his legs. Just as she slid she pushed her body up with her hands and her feet connected with Fugaku's back sending him crashing into a tree.

She sat before the alter her hands in a prayer motion. The sizzling noise of the candles around her was the only noise in the shrine. She sat in the center of a white pentagon facing an alter with a statue of her goddess.

"Mikoto! Stop this instant!"

"No! I refuse! I will save them!"

"They are of no concern!"

"The hell they are not! I cannot let them destroy each other!"

Suddenly the doors to the shrine slammed open. Mikoto burst in followed by Fugaku. The candles light blew out with the wind.

In the dark of the shrine the woman kneeling slowly opened her eyes and turned. Piercing blue eyes slid open from the dark.

Mikoto immediately through herself on the floor bowing. "Please forgive me Shinseina Miko."

The woman slowly made her way to the couple, the candles lighting one by one as she passed them. "State your name and your business." The woman ordered.

Mikoto looked up into the youthful face of her Shinseina Miko. "I am the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, Mikoto Uchiha." She said as she got up and grabbed the Shinseina Miko's hands. "I have come to you to beg for your help."

The woman nodded her head as she kneeled down to Mikoto's level wiping the tears she never noticed falling from her eyes as her Sharingan deactivated.

"What is it you wish of me?" She asked seeing the raw pain within the Matriarch's eyes.

"I-"

"Do not say a word!" Fugaku's harsh voice cut through their conversation.

The Miko looked at the once proud Clan Head. "You shall remain silent. And deactivate your Kekkai Genkai." She ordered.

Fugaku glared at her but did as ordered. She was the gods favored child and as such she was above him.

The Shinseina Miko returned her attention to Mikoto. "Speak now."

Mikoto nodded as she began to speak. "I know I have not been the greatest mother. I allowed my husband to control our children. I stood by as he planed to revolt against Konoha and to use our eldest as a weapon. I let him push both of my sons around. But no more! Right at this very moment my sons are in battle. My eldest killed us and the clan and now my little one is on the path of vengeance. I cannot sit by and watch them destroy each other! Please I beg of you, save me babies!"

Blue eyes softened at the mothers sorrowful cry. She turned to the father only to see cold unfeeling eyes set upon a stone hard face.

"I will do all in my power." She said. Mikoto gave a cry of gratitude falling to the floor from the strength of emotions coursing through her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Great Shinseina Miko!" Mikoto said as she watched the Miko walk toward the shrine doors.

The Miko stopped and looked at Mikoto over her shoulder. Her pink lips turned up in a radiant smile. "Please, call me by my name, Kagome."

So any thoughts? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In A World Of Deception

Pairing: Kagome/? Itachi or Sasuke

Summary: Mikoto knew she was never a great mother but now was her chance to fix that. Going against her husband she pleads with the child of the gods to stop Sasuke from killing Itachi. Secrets are soon unveiled and many things spiral out of control.

Side Note: Takes place during Itachi and Sasuke's fight

Sasuke smirked as he held his hand high above him. His eyes gained as crazed glint. He will finally end it after all theses years. He had trained and trained and now it would all pay off. Itachi would finally die by his hands and he would have his revenge.

Itachi's Sharingan eyes widened as he watched the lightning dragon float behind his little brother. It's red eyes locked with his before it began to weave itself into the cumuli nimbus(sp?). Before he could move the lightning was heading for him rapidly.

She felt the shift within the air as she clouds formed together and darkened. "So, it had begun." And she vanished in a flash of black.

She remembered Mikoto's instructions.

"Go beyond the forest and then continue North-East for two kilometers."

She had already passed the forest and only needed half a Kilometer to go.

"You will know you are their when you reach a mountain with giant stone walls that have a red and white fan, the Uchiha symbol, etched on the top."

'Almost there.' Kagome thought as she pushed off the tree with her feet. "There you are." She said as she saw Sasuke raise his hand into the air. Her keen eyes spotted another male who she assumed was itachi on the ground standing still.

Just as she witnessed the electricity made dragon ascend to the heavens she vaguely noticed the similarity between it and Dragon Strike. The Dragon of the Dragon Strike would also curl up into the sky then strike.

That was when she moved. The dragon raced down from the sky just as she did. Her hand reached out just as the lightning charged claw did.

An explosion sounded out. The flames of Amaterasu(sp?) flickered. As an abnormal sized black lump lied on the floor smoking and burnt.

So any thoughts? Review please! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In A World Of Deception

Pairing: Kagome/? Itachi or Sasuke

Summary: Mikoto knew she was never a great mother but now was her chance to fix that. Going against her husband she pleads with the child of the gods to stop Sasuke from killing Itachi. Secrets are soon unveiled and many things spiral out of control.

Side Note: Takes place during Itachi and Sasuke's fight

She hissed as the lightning collided with her body but she had made it in time and that was all that mattered. She had managed to reach Itachi a fraction of a thenth of a millisecond(AN:Try saying that 5X's fast) before he was struck. Kagome grunted as she got up. She looked down and her blue eyes connected with Itachi's.

She got up her cloak rustling as she stood. Smoke rose from her shoulders as she stared at her burnt hards. When her hands had reached out for Itachi they had been burned by the attack.

"Damn it. I had forgotten then once I stepped foot outside of the Reikai my immortality would fade." She growled.

The sound of feet touching the ground had her turn to see Sasuke a few feet away. "Who are you and why the hell did you interfere." He demanded.

Behind her Itachi stood his curiosity peeked by this mysterious exotic woman. Why did she save him? And how did she know where to find this place?

"I am Kagome Higurashi." She said as she gave a small smirk. "As to why I interfered," she paused and watched as he grew impatient. Before Sasuke voiced his impatience she spoke. "Someone pleaded to me to save you two and correct what has been done."

Both brothers frowned at her cryptic response. Her answer only served to create more questions. With narrowed eyes Itachi struck. A Kunai was placed a hairs width away from her jugular. Kagome's hand moved to hold the Kunai. The arm of the hand holding the Kunai was right in between her breast while his other hand held her free hand behind her. Kagome vaguely noticed the intimacy behind their position.

Sasuke thinking he was going to use her as a way of escape pulled out two Ninja Stars. His strong arm tense and ready to fight.

"I will ask you this." Itachi spoke his voice deep and velvety causing her to frown. (AN: New choice paring! Read bottom note!) Kagome felt a shiver course down her spine. "Who Sent You." With every word he tightened his grip on her, the Kunai now touching skin.

Itachi mentally cursed as his vision grew more blurred. More blood trailed down his left eye as the veins grew in number. He felt a cough make its way up his chest but held it. He had to get this over with, he had only so much strength left.

Sasuke watched as Kagome's full red lips turned up into an even more cunning smile. She was up to something. His eyes trailed down to her long slender neck and down. With Itachi holding her like he was her cloak was was now open showing her body. He would be the first to admit that her body was deliciously filled and curved but clothing was not what was common in any place he had been to. She wore black tight black leather pants that flared at the bottom fitting to her long fit legs and black heeled boots with a black peasants shirt with a corset. Her eyes were a deep blue, and her hair was long touching her thighs. (AN:I will she if I can post the pictures. How do I do that?) Her skin was tan but not like Naruto's but more of a rich tan.

"A woman sent me. She was quite desperate that I intervene, even going as far as to deliberately disobey her overbearing husband. She came to me with eyes similar to yours with him mere steps behind her." She tsk'ed. "I will never forget his eyes. As dark as your eyes once his Kekkai Genkai deactivate, so full of hate, disappointed, and loathing hidden behind a face of steel. He was against the very though of having anything to do with both you boys."

Both brothers eyes narrowed. Two other beings with their Sharingan? Who were they? Who was this man and woman?

"Who!" Sasuke demanded his anger clear.

Kagome closed her eyes. "All shall be revealed in due time."

Sasuke frustrated with her lack of cooperation snapped his wrist causing the Ninja Stars to fly at her and his brother.

Itachi used the Kunai in his hand to deflect the stars heading for them allowing Kagome to push at the ground with her feet. Her body flipping over Itachi and with his arm she twisted bringing him to the ground.

Sasuke sped at her with a Fuma Shuriken in his hand. Kagome saw this and with her other hand she grabbed the weapon as it came down on her ignoring how it caused her scorched hand to bleed. She pulled it with all her strength making his body began to sail over her shoulder. Just as his head alined with hers she brought her arm back and slammed him into the ground while holding him down by his neck.

Itachi made a noise that sounded oddly similar to a growl as his and Sasuke's body remained paralyzed. Kagome had made sure her fingers were in all the right spots on both of their necks were their main nerve area was. This would render them paralyzed for over ten minutes and if she wanted she could even put them within a state of unconsciousness. Kagome mentally thanked Sango for all of her Demon Slayer training.

"Ok." she said as she released their necks satisfied when they could not move an inch. She turned to her hands and gave them a small glare. "Time to heal this." She whispered. Her hands glowed pink as she and the boys watched the cut from the Fuma mend and the electricity caused wound to vanish. Once the light dissipated they saw her hands were perfectly healed and unblemished.

"Listen well," She said once she was done observing her work. "I was sent here to remedy this misunderstanding and I will see to it that I do..."

"Nooooooo!" Mikoto cried as she saw the lightning dragon's attack hit its target. She wailed as the smoke cleared to reveal Kagome's black clock. She could clearly see the two bundles outlines.

She turned tear filled eyes on her husband. "It's all your fault!" She screamed as her hand flew.

'SLAP'

Fugaku's head remained turned to the right from the impact. His eyes had widened greatly as he felt the trickle of blood down his chin. She had Slapped him! Him! How dare she!

"If you hadn't been so damn full of pride this never would have happened! If you had just let me go to Kagome-Sama and not waste my time, she would have made it! She is dead! Itachi is dead!" Mikoto was practically hyperventilating at this point. Her eyes darted around as her hands flew to her hair gripping at it trying to keep herself sane.

Itachi was dead now. Sasuke killed him. Sasuke killed Kagome. Kagome was dead. No, no, no, no, no! How did things become so messed up! Where had things gone so wrong! What and who was it that marked their fates?

Fugaku's head slowly went back to its original position his face full of fury. His WIFE had disobeyed him. She had insulted him. She had HIT him. And for what! Two worthless good for nothing children! They were a disgrace! A defamation!

Before he could register his movements he brought his own hand down with the back of his hand connecting with Mikoto's face.

Mikoto cried out in pain as his hand meet her cheek. She felt her blue black tresses brush against her skin as the air combed through it as she fell backwards. White hot pain shot through her body causing her to seem floating black spots as her head connected with the Mirror of Life.

Fugaku watched in shock as his wife feel back. He tried to reach out for her but his body felt as if he was within an ocean clad in armor from head to toe weighing him down. His muscles screamed in agony as he tried to reach out for Mikoto but it was as if he was looking through his Sharingan eyes, his hands moving in slow motion as she fell.

The sound of cracking cut through the silence as her head made contact with the mirror not once but twice before she slid down leaving blood smear as she went. Her body remained unmoving and it wasn't until he saw the blood pooling around her head that he found and regained the strength to move.

"MIKOTO!" He exclaimed as he turned her head to look at him. He cursed silently when he saw the amount of blood on the floor and how she remained unconscious. Moving quickly he picked her up and began his trip to Makako the healer only third best in the Reikai.

If Fugaku would have looked back he most likely would have seen the black ink like smoke that was escaping the mirror through the cracks. He would have seen how the mirror was focused on his two sons and how the smoke swirls around them before vanishing.

…

AN: sorry for the shortness of the last chapter! but here is another one:) any ways VOTE;

Kagome/Itachi

Kagome/Sasuke

*NEW!* Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi!

I have had more then 7 people PM me asking for a threesome so its up for vote!

Second sorry if the story is crappy cause I think it is. If only I had a laptop cause I write on my iPod and cause I am honestly coming up with this on the shot :)

So any thoughts? Review please! Thank you to those who have reviewed, favored, followed etc.


End file.
